Music Baby
by Dimitri4ever
Summary: Adrian and Lissa are experimenting again and some how turned all theadults into children and also make people sing. Now Rose and the gang have toround them all up and watch them until they can find a cure. and who's the new kid?
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored so I started writing a fan fiction. This is my first fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I no own the Vampire Academy Series. I wish I did xD, and I also don't own the Jonas brothers or Hannah Montana but I do own Damien**

**On Ward!**

Once again I felt the annoying presents of one of Adrian's stalk-in-my-sleep dreams.

"Oh great" I groaned

I stood in the middle of a playground, _pretty odd usually he dreams about me in somewhere more "romantic"._I could feel the sand on my bare feet and the heat of the sun shining down on me. I wore stone washed jeans that stop at my calves, and a red tank top that hugged my curves.

"Alright where are you?" I called out

I saw a small figure stand just above were the slide was, a little boy. He had pale skin, brown hair that showed highlight of gold & chestnut in the sun, and he looked about 7 years old.

"w-who are you?" I said

"Rose it's me", the little boy squeaked "Adrian"

"A-Adrian" I whispered, totally not buying this "b-but how"

"I don't know one minute me and Lissa are experimenting with these weird liquids in the science lab next thing you know, BOOM, big explosion" he explained, while using hand gestures to show the explosion.

I was about to ask him if Lissa was ok, but I was interrupted by someone shaking me awake.

"Rose wake up" I heard Lissa's panicked voice and I sat up to find Lissa and Christian in my room.

"How did you get in- who is that on your back Christian?" I said, staring at the boy that Lissa took off Christian's back. He had dark curly hair with brown eyes and had the cutest chubby cheeks. He looks like a younger version of Dimitri about the age of 5.

"Roza" he chirped, with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Oh no" I groaned "not him too"

"Hate to bring you more bad news, but thanks to Lissa and Adrian's little experiment all the adult are now kids" Christian said

"And Adrian too" Lissa added, blushing.

"So then where are the rest of them?" I asked getting up of the bed to find some clothes.

"All over the campus I believe" Lissa mumbled, she put Dimitri, who was staring at me, back on Christian's back.

"Round up what ever you can and meet me in the gym" I said as a grab a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and sprinted out the door to the showers to get changes.

* * *

I reached the door to find Lissa and Christian standing in front of the door banging n it, I noticed Dimitri and Eddie were missing.

"What Happened? Why aren't you guys in the gym? And what happened to Dimitri" I asked

"Well We Found Stan and Adrian. We started to walk to the gym and when we looked back they were already there. They kidnapped Eddie and the locked us out" Christian Explained

"Stand back" I said, and the stepped away from the door as I gave it a hard as kick. The door opened and the gym was dark. "Are you sure there in here?"

"Yes" they said in unison

I stepped into the gym and Christian, Lissa followed.

"Dimitri? Adrian? Anyone" I shouted into the darkness. Nothing, no respond or even I sound.

"Maybe they left" Lissa suggested.

Then out of no where the lights turned on and in the middle of the gym was Adrian. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of black skinny jeans and he stood in front a microphone stand with a mic. I heard some music started playing, I look at Lissa and Christian they looked at me with the same confused question, that when Adrian started singing causing me to look back at him.

Adrian: I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes

Then Dimitri appeared from the sky and started singing. He was wearing a black tee with the same skinny as Adrian and they looked so cute on him. He also had an electric guitar on him, _since when does he play guitar._

Dimitri: I'm slipping into the lava  
and I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Adrian: Come on girl

I fell

Dimitri: (I fell)

Adrian: so fast

Dimitri: (so fast)

Adrian: Can't hold myself back  
High heels

Dimitri: (high heels)

Adrian: red dress

Dimitri: (red dress)

Adrian: all by yourself  
gotta catch my breath

Dimitri: I'm slipping into the lava  
and I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
for you baby

Adrian: Walk in the room  
all I can see is you  
Staring me down  
I know you feel it too

Lissa and I started swaying to music and clapping along with the beat while Christian was still standing there in shock.

Dimitri: I'm slipping into the lava  
and I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
for you baby

Both: Slipping into the lava  
and I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
for you baby

Then Eddie burst through the doors wearing a hoodie and the match skinny jeans like Adrian & Dimitri. He started rapping out of no where.

Eddie: Burnin up in the place to night

Brothers sing it loud

Adrian and Dimitri: (And the feelings right)

Eddie: Get up and dance

Adrian and Dimitri: (Don't try to fight it)

Eddie: Big Rob for real

Adrian and Dimitri: (And that's no lie)

Eddie: Stop drop and roll and

Adrian and Dimitri: (touch the floor to keep from burning up more and more)

Eddie: I got JB with me

Adrian and Dimitri: (We're laying it down)

Eddie: Come on boys

Let's bring the chorus around

Dimitri: I'm slipping into the lava

Eddie and Adrian: (Burnin up burnin up)

Dimitri: And I'm trying to keep from going under

Eddie and Adrian: (Yeah)

Dimitri: Baby you turn the temperature hotter

Eddie: (yeah come on Nick)

Dimitri: Cause I'm burnin up

Burnin up for you baby

Adrian and Dimitri: Burning up

Burning up

Dimitri: for you baby.

The music stop and they stopped trying to catch there breaths. I was standing there with my mouth wide open. I could tell that Lissa and Christian felt the same as me right now.

Lissa started clapping and screaming like crazy while Christian and I were staring at her if she grew another head or something

"W-what was that?" I asked trying to take in the scene before me

"A song for you babe" Adrian said with a cocky smile on his face and he winked at me. If he wasn't acting so cocky right now I would have thought it was cute. Dimitri being jealous and all attacked Adrian and they started hitting each other.

"I was forced to sing boy bands" Eddie muttered, while curling up into a ball in the corner back and forth. "They tortured me"

"Hey! Break it up you two" I said while grabbing Dimitri, who looked like he was going to give Adrian some serious damage beside he age & size, while Christian grabbed Adrian. Lissa was trying to comfort Eddie who was still curled up in a ball muttering the words "band boys"," never again" and "torture".

"Let me at him" Dimitri screamed trying to kick his way out of my grip. I threw him over my shoulder. "Come on lets find the others before more people get hurt or tortured"

"Hey wait up for me" I squeaky voice called from the back of the gym, I small boy was running towards us. I automatically guessed it was Stan alto. He must have been in charge of the lighting and music.

* * *

We started walking toward Headmistress Kirova office after picking up Father Andrew from the church, who was make a "fort" out of the books in the church to protect himself from the strigoi.

"_Hey you guys don't you think Father Andrew would be a kid too" Christian asked._

_He had a point I mean all the adult are kids why wouldn't he. So we started to head for the church, as we entered I saw books being pile up on one side of the church and a small little figure moving back and forth stacking books together._

"_Father Andrew?" I called out; he turned around and starred at us. "What are you doing?"_

"_Making a fort, to block the strigoi" he stated like it was the obvious._

When we arrived at Headmistress Kirova's door I heard guitar noises coming from inside. I kicked open the door to reveled H.M. Kirova, who was wearing a white graffiti shirt, red skirt with black tights and black chucks, and a blond wig, standing on her desk and playing the electric guitar while singing.

Kirova: We haven't met, and that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day

Don't want to wait in line  
The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth takin  
And I think that I can show you

Again Lissa started screaming and swaying to the music and Dimitri, Adrian, Father Andrew and Stan joined her.

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve!

Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Gettin' together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I've got you spinning

Dimitri, who still had his electric guitar on him joined in with H.M Kirova.

Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
I know what you like,  
I know what you think,  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see,  
every part of me  
gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

Lissa grabbed Christian's hands and started swaying them to the music, and look on his face made me burst out into a laughing fit.

You... You need to discover  
You make me feel free  
And I, I need to uncover,  
The that's reaching out for me  
Hey hey hey!

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad)  
It's Everything I see,  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

I know what you like,  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
(I got)  
I got nerve

You, you need to discover  
You make me feel free  
And I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad

It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

I know what ya like  
I know what ya think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's  
Everything you see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got, I got nerve!

H.M Kirova stop playing and Lissa, Dimitri, Adrian, Father Andrew and Stan started clapping and screaming "encore".

"Thank you, thank you" Kirova said bowing, and blowing kisses to everyone.

"Show off" I mutter under my breath, while dragging her off from on top of the desk.

"Now would someone like to explain why all of the adults are children?" Kirova exclaimed, "And why I had the sudden feeling of bursting out into a song?"

"Well it seems Adrian and Lissa created some magical potion, due to the fact that they were experimenting with chemicals, and it some how caused all the adults to turn into babies and cause people to burst into singing a song" I explained

There was a faint knock on the door and everyone turn to see who was there. A boy about the age of 17 was standing there. He was moroi, he had pale skin with brown curly hair and blue eyes. He was tall and pretty built for a moroi.

"Did I come at the wrong time?" he asked shyly, he had a Russian accent in his voice.

"Not at all" H.M Kirova said gesturing the boy to come in. "Just a few problems that are getting fixed. I am Head Mistress Kirova, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to transfer to this school from my old school back in Russia" he said, looking down at her.

H.M gave him some forms to fill out and when he was done she stamped it. We welcome him to St. Vlads .

"Hi I'm Lissa Dragomir, this is Christian Ozera, that's Rose Hathaway, Guardian Belikov, Guardian Alto, Father Andrew, Adrian Ivashkov and Eddie Castile" Lissa said pointing to each of us and she explained why all of the adults were children and that it should turn back to normal soon. "I didn't catch your name by the way"

"Damien. Damien Dragomir" He said smiling while showing off his dimples, which caused everyone to gasp in shock. Through the bond I could feel Lissa getting excited that she has someone who carries the same name.

**Well that's chapter one so review and tell me what you think and if you have any song suggestion or you want to be a part of my fanfic just send me:**

**Name [ if moroi: Ivashkov , Szelsky, Zeklos, Dashkov, Lazar, Voda, Drozdovs, Ozera, Conta, Badicas] :**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Novice, Moroi, or Guardian:**

**Hair colour and style:**

**Personality:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick author note. Thank for the reviews guy keep it up and im sorry for updating so long but i had a concert on thrusday so i was busy the whole week so il try and upload another chapter. And I am going to turn them back to normal soon but you're going to have to await a chapter or so. OMG like there was this guy that was playing the guitar in my after school class and talk about sexy and I'm just talking about his playing XD loll he inspired me with an idea. I used a web translator to do the Russian so don't kill me if it's wrong or something. Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy I wish. But I do own Damien and Anastasia. **

Chapter 2

Damien's POV

For the past years I've been going to St. Joseph, I was known as one of the last Dragomir left. My parents were killing by strigoi when I was the age of four and I was sent to go live with a family of Ivashkovs. I made a lot of friends back home in Russia and I feel in love with one girl, Anastasia Ivashkov, she was also my best friend I just never admitted that I like her but when I got the courage to I found out that she was moving. I was forced to transfer to because they felt it was right for me to be with the last Dragomir and "re create" our name but in my opinion this is stupid and I will not force someone into marriage like that beside my heart still belong to _her._

"Ерунда" (bullshit) I muttered under my breath as the car stop in front of the gates to the school

"Теперь должен мы должны проходить это снова" (now must we have to go through this again) my guardian, Skylar Belikov, said in her "business" mode.

I knew Skylar for a very long time, she the same age as me but she graduated way before everyone in her classes. She has green eyes and black hair that she always keeps in an emoish style. She very fun to be around with and very loving but when come down to business she's 100% serious. I think it's a family thing because she always talked about her cousin Dimitri and I swear sometimes she's just describing herself to me.

"Я все еще думаю, что это не необходимо, я подразумеваю, что должен быть другие moroi в той школе, которые имеют достаточно крови Dragomir в там генеалогическом дереве (I still think this isn't necessary, I mean there must be other moroi in that school that have enough Dragomir blood in their family tree)" I complained for the last time before we reached the gate. Skylar gave me a smile and went to go talk to the guards at the gate. After a few minutes she came back and they let us inside.

"Напоминает мне о доме (Reminds me of home)," she joked casually trying to lighten up the mood.

"Да это делает (Yeah it does)" I agreed, she wasn't lying, this place seriously look like the academy back home. As we reached the front office it looked abandon like no one was here.

"Hello?" I shouted out.

"Я вернусь, Вы продолжаете смотреть (I'll be back, you keep looking)" Skylar said, and with that she left

I headed for a door marked Head Mistress and knocked on it, no one answered so I turned the knob on the door and there was like 4 kids and like 4 people around my age.

"Did I come at the wrong time" I asked quiet embarrassed

"Not at all" said the younger girl and she mentioned me to come in, _this school is pretty strange._

"Just a few problems that are being fixed. I am Head Mistress Kirova, how may I help you?" she said.

"I'd like to transfer to this school from my old school back in Russia" I said.

She gave me some papers to fill out and then she stamped my paper and said welcome to St. Vladimir.

"Hi I'm Lissa Dragomir, this is Christian Ozera, that's Rose Hathaway, Guardian Belikov, Guardian Alto, Father Andrew, Adrian Ivashkov and Eddie Castile" said the older girl with the blond hair and pale green eyes, she looked like she belong in one of those modeling magazines, and I guessed by now this was the one I was getting "married" off to. She pointed off to everyone in the room. When she mentioned the Ivashkov guy his name sounded awfully familiar.

She explained that she and Adrian, the Ivashkov guy, were experimenting and caused all the adults to turn into kids and that they should turn back to normal.

"I didn't catch your name by the way" she said. Oh how rude of me

"Damien. Damien Dragomir" I said, smiling showing off my dimples. Then I heard everyone gasp at my name and as if she knew this was going to happen Skylar appeared beside me.

"Hey what's going- NO WAY!" she started to ask me what was going on but she cut it off by staring to scream. "Dimitri?"

I looked at who she was staring at; it was the little boy with the dark curly hair and brown eyes, they look related. Was he _the_ Dimitri?

Apparently yes because the little boy nodded and Skylar completely turned off her "business" mode and picked him up and started hugging him.

I saw the Dhampire girl with the dark brown hair and curves that would make any guy die shoot Skylar glares.

"Skylar, почему не делают Вы представляетесь (why don't you introduce yourself)" I chuckled at her little out burst.

"Oh sorry, my name is Skylar Belikov, and I am Damien's guardian" she said, causing everyone to gasp again and look back and forth between Dimitri and Skylar.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Rose's POV

A girl about our age appeared beside Damien, she had green eyes and black hair that was in an emo style.

"Hey what's going-NO WAY!" she said, then started screaming. "Dimitri?"

Dimitri? What did this chick have going on with Dimitri, though she looked like she could be related to him. Apparently he remembers her because he nodded in responds and the girl threw herself at him and picked him up and started hugging him like crazy. I was glaring at this girl and Damien seemed to notice because he was staring at me.

"Skylar, почему не делают Вы представляетесь (why don't you introduce yourself)" Damien chuckled, he said something in Russian I believe.

"Oh sorry, my name is Skylar Belikov, and I am Damien's guardian" she said causing everyone to gasp yet again. Now everyone was looking back and forth between Dimitri and Skylar.

"So you're related to dimitri?" Lissa asked

"Yeah, were cousins, his mother is my aunt" Skylar said

"So what do you specialized in" Lissa asked Damien. Through the bond I could feel Lissa hoping that Damien said he hasn't specialized and that he might be a spirit user.

"Umm..." he hesitated for a second with made Lissa more anxious, and I swear I saw Adrian starring at Damien really hard "Fire, why?"

"Oh nothing" Lissa said disappointed

"Well I guess we should go find the others before they cause trouble" I said trying to change the subject

We decided to spilt up in to two groups; Christian, Lissa, Adrian, Eddie and Kirova with in one group. Damien, Dimitri, Stan, skylar and me in another. Lissa's group went to the elementary side while we said on this side.

* * *

We found 15 teachers already and now were taking a short break. I went in to the music room, which I haven't been into since I was younger, and sat on the piano bench and started playing the keys. I started playing the beginning to all my life and when I finished I heard someone clapping in the back ground. I turned around surprised to see Damien standing there .

"That was beautiful" he said amazed

"Thanks, I'm not that good." I murmured.

"No really" he said.

"So do you play any music" I asked

"I can play the guitar, here let me show you" he said grabbing my hand a pulling me to the section were they keep all the guitars. He picked up a red guitar and grabbed a chair to sit down on and I grabbed a chair to sit in front of him. He started playing some notes on the guitar, he was playing the notes so smoothly.

"Wow that's amazing" I said dazzled

"Here" he said giving my the guitar

"Umm, I don't know how to play this" I said starring down at the guitar. He started chuckling. "Hey it's not funny"

"Put your hands like this" he said as he places my hands properly on the guitar "and place your fingers here and here"

I did what he said and he told me told me to use the pick, strum the strings and it made a sound. He started laughing again so I shoved it back at him and crossed my arms.

"It's not my fault you should of seen your face" he chuckled, and started playing again.

"What ever" I scoffed, and he grinned at me and started humming along. "what are you humming?"

"Just a song that goes with this" he said looking at the guitar and not me

"Well sing then"

"Fine"

Damien : I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby  
I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby

Tell me how you love me more  
And how you think I'm sexy baby  
But you don't want nobody else  
You don't want this guy  
You don't want that guy  
You wanna touch yourself when you see me  
Tell me how you love my body  
And how I make you feel baby  
You wanna roll with me  
You wanna to hold with me  
You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me  
I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good baby  
Tell me you depend on me  
I need to here it

I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby  
I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby

Baby your the perfect shape  
Baby your the perfect weight

Treat me like my birthday  
I want it this way  
I want it that way  
Tell me you don't want me to stop  
Tell me it would break your heart  
But you love me and all my dirty  
You wanna roll with me  
You wanna to hold with me  
You want to make fires and get Norwegian wood with me  
I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good baby

I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby  
I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby

Cause you will tell me every morning  
Oooohhh aww yeah baby  
Ooooh yeah  
Oh baby  
Oh darlin  
All right right

I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby  
I'm lost without you  
can't help myself  
how does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby

When he finished I was starring at him with shock, mouth wide open, he just grinned at my expression.

"T-that was.." I couldn't even find the words to explain how amazing it was but I was interrupted by clapping in the background I turned again to see Skylar and Dimitri at the door.

"Now what did I tell you about showing off and serenading girls" Skylar joked, which caused Damien to turn his head and glare at her

"I wasn't" he said in a stern tone, and starring straight at Skylar

"Yeah" she said, her voiced sound dazed off like she just came out of a daydream, _weird._

I felt something tug on my pants I looked down to see Dimitri with his thumb in his mouth

"Yes Dimitri?" I asked

"I need to the bathroom" he said

"I'll take him" Damien said and followed dimitri out the door.

_I wonder how Lissa is doing._

**There's chapter 2 tell what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick author note. Thank for the reviews guy keep it up. I know rose already has two men after her but with the lost of mason i couldn't help but add another just to get dimitri jealous but that won't last long but i'm givig away to much so u'll have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Va or any songs used in the making, but i do own Damien. **

Chapter 3

Adrian's POV

_That name, that face…. He looked so familiar…._

"So what do you specialized in" Lissa asked Damien. Her aura was brightening up indicating that she was getting excited.

"Umm..." he hesitated for a second. "Fire, why?"

For I second I thought he was lying because he had the aura of a spirit users, gold, like Lissa and me but when he said he specialized in fire his aura changed red like Christian's and my younger sister, Anastasia, who I haven't seen in awhile.

* * *

Lissa's Pov

OMG. Another Dragomir, yes, no more "Your representing your name you're the last one" or "You must carry you name with respect". It's not like I don't like being a Dragomir, I just don't like the pressure that comes with it but now knowing there is someone else in this world with this name it drop lot of the stress.

"So what do you specialized in" I asked Damien, hoping he would say he didn't specialize yet and that he could be a spirit user too.

"Umm..." he hesitated for a second, making me more anxious. "Fire, why?"

"Oh nothing" I said disappointed by these.

"Well I guess we should go find the others before they cause trouble" Rose said trying to change the subject

We decided to spilt up in to two groups; Christian, Me, Adrian, Eddie and Kirova with in one group. Damien, Dimitri, Stan, Skylar and Rose in another.

We went over to the elementary side of the school.

"So where do you want to start looking first?" Christian asked

"I don't know let's try the lunch room" I suggested

So we started to head towards the lunch room and when we reached Christian opened the door to revel most of the guardians running up and down throw food at each other.

"Oh my" I said

"Food fight" Adrian shouted joining in throwing mashed potatoes at one of the guardians with blond hair.

"No throwing food in the lunch room" H.M Kirova chirped but she ended up get macaroni and cheese thrown at her.

Christian dragged me with him dodging food been thrown to find a safe place to hide under while Eddie was fighting off the guardians throwing food at us. We hide under a table and Christian wrapped his arms around me while I hide in his chest. _I wonder how rose is doing.  
_

* * *

Rose's POV

_I wonder how Lissa is doing._

I felt myself being pulled into Lissa's head, and I left myself free into her emotions. She was wrapped into Christian's

Arm hiding under a table while food was being thrown around. I pulled myself out of Lissa mind and grabbed Skylar, Dimitri, Damien, Stan and the rest of the adult we found on leeches.

"Why are we running?" Skylar asked almost tripping when I grabbed her

"There a big food fight in the lunch room and Lissa and Christian are stuck in between it" I said

When we reached the lunch room they were still thrown around food and Dimitri, stand and the rest went to go join the fight. Skylar went to go look for Lissa and Christian, while Damien went to help Eddie, who was being pile on with food.

"ATTENTION" I yelled on the top of my lungs, which made everyone stop what they were doing. "Great now that I have your attention please stop throwing around food ad follow me to the gym, where we will explain to you what happened"

Then out of no where Alberta, Yuri, Jean and Emil popped throw the doors wearing matching banana suits.

"What" I said

"The" Lissa said

"Bananas" Skylar said causing everyone to look at her. "What?"

Then they started singing and dancing which cause me to look back at them.

Alberta & Jean: Peanut butter jelly time!!!

Yuri & Emil: Peanut butter jelly time!!!

Now that started all the adults and Lissa dancing.

Alberta:  
now Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?

Emil: Now there he go  
There he go  
There he go  
There he go

Jean: Peanut butter jelly [x4]

Yuri:  
Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat

Emil: now Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?

Jean: Now there he go  
There he go  
There he go  
There he go

Yuri: Peanut butter jelly [x4]

Alberta:  
Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat

Emil: now break it down and freeze  
take it down to your knees  
now lean back and squeeze  
now get back up and scream

Yuri: now Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?

Alberta: Now there he go  
There he go  
There he go  
There he go

Emil: Peanut butter jelly [x4]

Jean:  
Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat

Alberta: now sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk  
now sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk

Jean: now Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?

Yuri: Now there he go  
There he go  
There he go  
There he go

Alberta: Peanut butter jelly [x4]

Emil:  
Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat

Jean: now walk walk walk walk

Yuri: stomp stomp stomp stomp

Alberta: slide slide slide slide

Emil: back it up one more time

Jean: now walk walk walk walk

Yuri: stomp stomp stomp stomp

Emil: peanut butter jelly break it down

Alberta: throw the ball up

Yuri: swing that bat

Jean: turn your head back

Emil: and see where it at

Alberta: throw the ball up

Emil: swing that bat

Jean: turn you head back

Yuri: and see where it at

Emil: palm beach

The rest: peanut butter

Jean: dade county

The rest: jelly

Yuri: orlando

The rest: peanut butter

Alberta: tallahasse

The rest: jelly

They stop singing and bowed, while everyone was clapping.

"This is going to be a long day" I muttered to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note, Thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate it. Yes, Damien was using compulsion on Skylar and yep u guest it he is a spirit user expect he's quite different though which is going to be explained in the next chapter but for now you'll get to know a little more about Skylar and Damien and more surprises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA (sadly), or Nelly's song or Keshia Cole's I do own Damien**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

The adults expect Dimitri, Adrian and H.M Kirova who turned a little older around our age, were sleeping in the library. H.M Kirova went back to her office because of all the new students enrolling in school or transferring and to cancel all classes. She sent down some senior novices to help us, 5 guys and 2 girls. One of the girls I new from one of my classes, Meredith and the other girl said her name was Ashley hope; she had dark brown hair that almost looked black, it was in curls, ringlets, that went down to her shoulders. I was still not to sure about Damien and his fire user ways I had this feeling he was more than that. We took turns tell a little about how we meet each other and it was Damien and Skylar's turn.

"We meet around elementary years and we became good friends, so I wanted to be his guardian and they made me after I graduated" Skylar said

"So, how come you graduated early then everyone in your class?" Eddie asked

"Oh, that's because I started school earlier then everyone else" she said. In the bond I felt Lissa wanting to play match marker with Eddie and Skylar, she thought they would be great together.

"So you're a fire user right?" I said

"Well yes but I specialized late though" Damien said

"What?" Lissa said

"Well see they told me that I hadn't specialized in nothing yet and I was probably a late bloomer. I always admired my best friend Anastasia's power as a fire user and I always believed that I was one to and next thing you know I specialized in fire." He explained. Adrian was staring at Damien again when he said the name Anastasia

"I knew it!" Adrian shouted out of no where causing everyone to jump slightly. "You're a spirit user"

"I'm a what?" Damien said looking quiet puzzled

"See you said you didn't specialized at first right?" Adrian asked and Damien nodded. "Well both me and Lissa went through the same thing e thought we didn't specialized until we recently found out about spirit"

"So there's more then just fire, water, and earth now?" Skylar said in this amazed tone and we all nodded

"So you're saying that I don't specialize in fire?" Damien said still confused about this. "But how come I can control fire?"

"I don't know about that…" Adrian said "hey you said your best friend was named Anastasia right?"

"Yes" Damien said

"Last name"

"Ivashkov"

"I thought I knew you from some where" Adrian said grinning at Damien

"Oh my gosh, you're her older brother aren't you" Skylar said out of know where, causing everyone one to start at her then back at Adrian who nodded at her.

"Wait you knew Damien?" I asked Adrian and he nodded

"So how is she doing" Damien asked, I see by the look on his face him and Adrian's sister had something special.

"Good I guessed I haven't seen her in a while myself" Adrian said

"So what do guy want to do while these kids are sleeping?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Let's play a game" Skylar suggested

"How about the game I never" Damien added and we all agreed

So we and the other novices that were here all joined in sitting in a circle while Christian went to go get some pencils still we couldn't drink. The rules were that you had to say something you've never did and if someone else did than they would have to take a pencil but you could also say something you have done but you also have to take a pencil and the one with the most would lose and have to do something we say, I went first.

"I've never sang in front of people" I said and every picked up a pencil expect Damien

"I've never kissed a girl" Lissa said and the guys picked up a pencil

"I've never had sex" Damien said and Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Dimitri picked up a pencil

"I never eaten lip gloss" Skylar said causing everyone to look at her. Damien picked up a pencil and we all looked at him

"What it was a dare" he shrugged

"I never held a baby before" Christian said, and every expect me, Skylar, Eddie and Lissa pick up one

"I never went skinny dipping" Ashley said, and me and Adrian picked up a pencil

"I'm not going to even ask" Christian said

"I never made out in a closet before" Eddie said, and me, Adrian, Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian picked up a pencil

"I never taken care of a cat" Dimitri said, and Lissa picked up a pencil

We keep going on until we ran out of pencils and Damien and I lost, so they made us sing together. Lissa popped in a Cd into the stereo and the song started

Rose: Am I throwin' you off?  
Damien: Nope  
Rose: Didn't think so

Damien: How you doin' young lady  
The feeling that you're giving really drives me crazy  
You don't have to play about the joke  
I was lost with the words first time that we spoke

Rose: If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
If you lookin' for her in the day time with the light

Damien: You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

Rose: You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

Damien: All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

Rose: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Damien: Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm' all alone  
And it's you that I want

Rose: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Damien: Promiscuous girl  
you're teasing me  
you know what I want  
And I got what you need

Rose: Promiscuous boy  
Lets get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Rose: Roses are red  
some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead,  
but you're still kinda cute

Damien: Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
who you with, do you mind if I come through

Rose: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

Damien: They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

Rose: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'm a need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

Damien: I want you on my team

Rose: So does everybody else.

Damien: Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

Rose: What kind of girl do you take me for?

Damien: Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Rose: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Damien: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Rose: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Damien: Don't be mad, don't get mean

Rose: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Damien: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean

Rose: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Damien: Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

Rose: I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Damien: Bring that on?

Rose: You know what I mean

Damien: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

Rose: I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

Damien: It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

Rose: Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Damien: Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want

Rose: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Damien: Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Rose: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

After we were doing everyone started clapping and whistling, and Damien was looking at me and smirking

"Not bad" he said

"I could say the same for you I said punching his arm, I knew it hurt him because he flinched a little and started rubbing his arm.

When all the kids woke up we deicide to go play soccer outside, I divide them up into 5 teams and the two winners would face us. They played there hardest and team A and Team C own so now they were facing us off.

"Don't play to hard on them remember there just kids" I said smirking at them little kids that were ready to ambush us for the ball.

* * *

The game went on and we lost, but had fun doing it. We sent all them to bed since curfew was coming up and I felt tired myself but right when drifted into sleep I felt yet again the present of Adrian's stalk me dreams. It was a beach and the sun was shinning and I was wearing black shorts and a red tank top.

"Alright Adrian, I'm tired can you not do this" I mumbled

"Adrian? No, he's not here, he was teaching me how to do this and it worked" a voice came from behind and I turned around and Damien was standing there, he was wearing blue plaited short and plain white t-shirt I brought out the blue in his eyes and made him look very good right now.

"See something you like?" he smirked looking at me starring him down

"I've only know you for one day and your already trying to hit on me?" I said laughing

"Hey can't blame a guy for trying" he grinned laughing, the he sat down on the sand and pull out a blue guitar that matched his eyes.

"Are you going to try and serenade me?" I asked sitting down beside him and he grinned and shock his head while playing his guitar

"Nope, you're the one that going to be doing the singing" he said looking into my eyes for a second then turn his gaze back to his guitar and laughed.

"And what am I possibly going to sing?" I questioned him, he was still smiling. "And what is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing" he murmured, and continued playing. "Just sing what ever on your mind"

Rose:

Sent from heaven.  
Sent from heaven.

Now you can wait your whole life wondering  
when it's gonna come or where it's been.  
You may have got your heart broken  
A few times in the past  
Never last as strong as it used to,  
It don't feel as good as it used to (before)  
And all the things you used to say,  
Things you used to do, went right out the door

Ooh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
And you can't help who you love  
And you find yourself giving it all away  
When you think you're in love  
Ooh cause

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

* * *

I don't know what was happened next but my lips and Damien's found each other and we kissed, it was soft at first but it grew more instances. I was the first one to break free, and I slowly opened my eyes to revel Damien's blue eyes staring me down.

"About that, I'm so so-" I said but he cut me off with his finger on my lips

"Shh it's ok" he said, he voice was a little husky. "You should get some rest anyways"

And with that he gave me a peek and vanished, leaving me in my dreamless sleep


	5. Author Note

**Author Note**

**After Chapter 4 your all probably confused about what going on so let me break it down.**

**All the Guardians and Adult Moroi in the school are kids expect for Dimitri, Adrian, And H.M Kirova there teenagers, age 17.**

**Skylar is a guardian, Damien's, she already graduated and she helps out at until Damien Graduates.**

**Damien is a Dragomir and a spirit user, but he can control all four magic elements too, but it's really like if he thinks he can it happened, like when Lissa asked what he specialized in and he said fire and he automatically change too fire, which is something Lissa, Adrian can't do yet. He was using Compulsion on skylar in chapter 2, and he was using compulsion on rose in chapter 4 but both of them didn't know it. His compulsion works to ways, the regular spirit, like when he wants to, but it also can go on it own, like when his emotions are strong, but it much stronger than any strigoi and he can't control and he doesn't even notice it. **


	6. Author Note 2

**Author Note**

**Sorry i haven't uploading in a while guys i've been busy with exam n i was on vacation n my computer is F'd Soo i can't even upload none of the chapter i made so when it get's fixed Ill upload as soon as possible Thankz for the rewiew guys I love it n it u have any suggestion Message Dem iv'e sure to rply back ASAP**


	7. Chapter 5

**Author****'****s note, sorry I took so long to update, but my computer is working now and thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate it. You guy should read my another story A Players Touch n tell me what you think if i should contiue or no**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own VA (sadly), Mario****'****s song or Keshia Cole****'****s I do own Damien & Anastasia**

**Damien POV**

So I am a spirit user, but I still didn't understand why I could control fire. I was drifting of to sleep when I dream came to me, I was outside with a garden and they were trees and flowers everywhere. Adrian was leaning against a cherry tree

"Spirit User Trick" he said

"Cool, so you going to teach me?" I asked

"It's pretty simple, but it takes a lot out of you, you have to let your senses free and memories the person you want to see and they'll show up" he explained, and with that he disappeared. So I tired it out I was thinking of a beach and the sun was shinning and rose wearing black shorts and a red tank top.

"Alright Adrian, I'm tired can you not do this" Rose mumbled

"Adrian? No, he's not here, he was teaching me how to do this and it worked" I said coming behind Rose and she turned around, I was wearing blue plaited short and plain white t-shirt It brought out the blue in my eyes.

"See something you like?" I said smirking looking at Rose starring me down

"I've only know you for one day and your already trying to hit on me?" Rose said laughing

"Hey can't blame a guy for trying" I grinned laughing, and then I sat down on the sand and pull out my blue guitar that matched his eyes.

"Are you going to try and serenade me?" Rose asked sitting down beside me and I grinned and shaking my head while playing my guitar

"Nope, you're the one that going to be doing the singing" I said looking into her eyes for a second then turn my gaze back my guitar and laughed.

"And what am I possibly going to sing?" She questioned me, and I was still smiling. "And what is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing" I murmured, and continued playing. "Just sing what ever on your mind"

Rose:

Sent from heaven.  
Sent from heaven.

Now you can wait your whole life wondering  
when it's gonna come or where it's been.  
You may have got your heart broken  
A few times in the past  
Never last as strong as it used to,  
It don't feel as good as it used to (before)  
And all the things you used to say,  
Things you used to do, went right out the door

Ooh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
And you can't help who you love  
And you find yourself giving it all away  
When you think you're in love  
Ooh cause

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

I don't know what was happened next but my lips and Rose's found each other and we kissed, it was soft at first but it grew more instances. She was the first one to break free, and she slowly opened her eyes to revel her dark eyes starring right back at me.

"About that, I'm so so-" she said but I cut her off with my finger on her lips

"Shh it's ok" I said, my voice was a little husky. "You should get some rest anyways"

And with that I gave me a peek and vanished, leaving her in her dreamless sleep.

I briefly woke up, feeling quiet dazed, I grab something to wear and sprinted off to find Lissa, and I knew it was still pretty early but I needed to talk to her. When I reached her door I was banging on it crazy, and she open the door looking a little startled.

"Oh hey Damien, I thought you were rose" she said shyly

"Sorry to wake you up I needed to ask you something" I said

"Sure coming in" she said, and I walked inside and she went to sit back to her bed and sat on the floor. "So what do you want to ask me?"

"Do you ever feel dazed when you wake up in the morning?" I asked

"No, why?" she asked confused

"I don't know one minute I was having this weird dream with me and rose and next thing you know I wake up all dazed" I explained. When I mention rose and me Lissa face lit up.

"Weird, you should ask Adrian about that" she said

"So you can't control another element can you?" I asked and she was looking at me with a confused face. "You know like how I can control fire"

"No. Not that I've tried" she said after I showed her what I meant by flicking my wrist and making a flame appear.

"Well have you ever tired thinking that you could control another element?" I said, and she looked like she was concentrated on something

"No, it doesn't work" she sighed, but behind Lissa the water from her vase was floating above her

"You're doing it" I said amazed, and she noticed the water floating "you're controlling water"

"We must get Adrian" she said running out of her room

"Hey wait up" I said running after her

*****

* * *

We reached Adrian's room finally because Lissa decided we should picked up Christian and Skylar, since . Lissa knocked on the door and a few seconds later Adrian answered.

"Ahh, just the people I've been looking for" he said and step aside to let us in. Inside Adrian's room were too girls, one with shoulder length brown hair with a silver streak, and the other had curly amber. They both looked related to Adrian.

"This is my cousin Desi and That is my sister, Anastasia" Adrian said point to the girl with the brown hair with sliver in it first and then to the girl with the curly amber hair and green eyes like Adrain's.

"This is-" Adrian started to introduction us but was cut off

"OMG. AHHH! I remember you" Desi said all jumpy and threw her self at me

"Nice too see you to Desi" I said trying to catch my breath

"Like I was saying before I got interrupted, This is Lissa, her boyfriend Christian, Damien and His Guardian Skylar, who you should remember too" he said pointing at each one of us

"Wow. Skylar is that really you?" Anastasia said talking a good look at Skylar. "Wow you changed"

"Я могу сказать то же самое о Вас Анастасия (I can say the same about you Anastasia) " I said grinning at her showing of my dimples

''Дамиан, я не видел Вас в в то время как. Моему изменили Вас также(Damien, I haven't seen you in a while. My have you changed too)" she said grinning to and gave me a hug after Skylar had to pry Desi off.

"You Still have that beautiful singing voice Anya?" I asked

"Oh course" she said grinning

Damien  
There's always that one person  
that will always have your heart  
You never see it coming  
'cause you're blinded from the start  
I know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Oooh baby, you will always be my boo

Anya  
I don't about yall  
but I know about us  
and uh  
it's the only way we know how to rock  
I don't about yall  
but I know about us  
and uh  
it's the only way we know how to rock

Damien  
Do you remember girl  
I was the one  
who gave you your first kiss?  
'Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said,  
"Put your lips like this."  
Even before all the fame  
and people screaming your name  
Girl, I was there  
and you were my baby

It started when we were younger  
you were mine (my boo)  
now another brother's taken over  
but it's still in your eyes (my boo)  
even though we used to argue  
it's alright (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen  
eachother in a while  
but you will always be my boo

Anya  
I was in love with you  
when we were younger  
you were mine (my boo)  
When I see you from time to time  
I still feel light (my boo)  
No matter how I try to hide  
even though there's another man who's in my life  
you will always be my boo

Yes I remember boy  
'cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes, I remember boy  
the moment I knew  
you were the one I could  
spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
and people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

Damien  
It started when we were younger  
you were mine (my boo)  
now another brother's taken over  
but it's still in your eyes (my boo)  
even though we used to argue  
it's alright (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen  
eachother in a while  
but you will always be my boo

Anya  
I was in love with you  
when we were younger  
you were mine (my boo)  
When I see you from time to time  
I still feel light (my boo)  
No matter how I try to hide  
even though there's another man who's in my life  
you will always be my boo

Damien: My all, my all, my all, my all, my boo

Both: My all, my all, my all, my all, my boo

Damien:  
It started when we were younger  
you were mine (my boo)  
now another brother's taken over  
but it's still in your eyes (my boo)  
even though we used to argue  
it's alright (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen  
eachother in a while  
but you will always be my boo

Anya:  
I don't about yall  
but I know about us  
and uh  
it's the only way we know how to rock  
I don't about yall  
but I know about us  
and uh it's the only way we know how to rock

Everyone started clapping and cheering and Anya was grinning at me and laughing. I couldn't help but kiss her remembering all those time we use to share when we were kids and she kiss me back.

Rose is so going to kill me.


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Loll just to explain things to you Damien liked rose because he thought he wasn't going to see Anya again and Rose only seem to like Damien because there both under compulsion. and thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA (sadly), Shakira or Beyonce's songs or Kate Perry's I do own Damien & Anastasia**

_Rose is so going to kill me._

**Rose's POV**

I woke up to someone throwing water at my face. I opened my eye and Damien was grinning in my face and Lissa behind him.

"Hey sleepy head wake up" he said, and I sat up. Christian was leaded up against the wall and Adrian was standing beside two girls, one with brown hair with sliver in it and the other with curly amber hair.

"Hey Rose" Adrian said smiling at me. " I want to introduce you to my cousin, Desi and sister, Anastasia"

"They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse " Adrian's cousin, the one with the brown and sliver hair, Desi was singing and dancing with her ear phone in her ear, cause everyone to look at here

"Call me Anya" His sister, the one with the amber hair said

"So what bring you guys here?" I asked

"To show you that Lissa can control Water too but it took us time because we had to pry Anya and Damien off each other" Adrian said with a smirk and his sister slapped him playfully while Damien glare at him

"So are you guys together" I asked with a little jealously in my tone.

"Yeah" she said

"So he didn't tell you about us did he"

"No…Damien?" she said glaring at him

"I- Um.." He said

"Ass" I said storming out of my room

"Jerk" I heard Anya say then I saw her running after me "Wait rose I have an idea"

***

Damien Pov

I don't know what happened be next time you know I'm still in the middle of the gym tied to a chair in between Lissa & Adrian, who were told not to untie me. Next thing you know the a spotlight and my music started playing and someone was singing then Anya Appeared wearing a short black dress and after Rose appear in the same dress, they look almost like twins

Beyonce, BeyonceShakira, Shakira (hey)_[Anya]_ He said I'm worth it, his one desire

_[Rose]_ I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about

_[Anya]_ He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar

_[Shakira]_ Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_[Rose]_ You never know

_[Anya]_ Why are we the ones who suffer

_[Rose]_ I have to let go

_[Anya]_ He won't be the one to cry_[Anya]_ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma(Ay) Let's not start a fight(Ay) It's not worth the dramaFor a beautiful liar

_[Rose]_ Can't we laugh about it(Oh) It's not worth our time(Oh) We can live without 'emJust a beautiful liar_[Rose]_ I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together

_[Anya]_ I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again

_[Rose]_ I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing

_[Anya]_ You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_[Rose]_ You never know_[Anya]_ When the pain and heartbreak's over

_[Rose]_ I have to let go

_[Anya]_ The innocence is gone_[Anya]_ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma(Ay) Let's not start a fight(Ay) It's not worth the dramaFor a beautiful liar

_[Rose]_ Can't we laugh about it(Oh) It's not worth our time(Oh) We can live without 'emJust a beautiful liar_[Rose]_ Tell me how to forgive youWhen it's me who's ashamed

_[Anya]_ And I wish could free youOf the hurt and the pain(Both) But the answer is simpleHe's the one to blame_[Anya]_ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma(Ay) Let's not start a fight(Ay) It's not worth the dramaFor a beautiful liar

_[Rose]_ Can't we laugh about it(Oh) It's not worth our time(Oh) We can live without 'em

[both] Just a beautiful liar

________________________________________________________________________

Rose's POV

I went to go find Dimitri, he was sitting in the library tapping the pencil to some unknown beat than start bobbing him head. Than out of now where he started dance and singing and I could hear the music.

I dont love her

I tried to tell myself

But you can see it in my eyes

So dont deny

I cant fool no one else

The truth is in the tears I cry cause

Then some guy from the library started dancing in unison with him and sing too.

If it isnt love

Why do I feel this way

Why does she stay on my mind

If it isnt love

Why does it hurt so bad

Make me feel so sad inside

Of it isnt love

Spoken: I told her Id never fall in love

But now I know better

Dimitri: How does it feel

I cant describe this feelin

That came when I saw her last night

She got to me

Ill let you know the reason

I saw her with anohter guy so

Dimitri and the guys: If it isnt love

Why do I feel this way

Why does she stay on my mind

If it isnt love

Why does it hurt so bad

Make me feel so sad inside

Of it isnt love

Dimitri Pov ( continuing)

Dimitri: Maybe shell take me back

the guys: Hey girl hes begging

Dimitri: I made a big mistake

the guys: Wont you forgive him girl

Now I can feel it

the guys: Hes never felt before

Dimitri: I really love her

the guys: You love her, what?

Dimitri: It took my heart

To shatter in a thousand pieces

Before Id ever drop my pride

Losing love worrying about my image

Really helped me realize that

Dimitri and the guys: If it isnt love

Why do I feel this way

Why does she stay on my mind

If it isnt love

Why does it hurt so bad

Make me feel so sad inside

Of it isnt love

I stopped dancing, I felt out of breath but it felt so good to let it all out.

"Dimitri?" I heared the voice of my angel call.


End file.
